Courtship
by Eun-Jung
Summary: Their introduction wasn't typical, so why should their relationship be? Nevertheless their courting? Ocean, Waltz, Heat, Wounds, Summer, View, Always: seven vignettes about Korra and Iroh's growing romance.
1. Ocean

**Author's Note:** This is the first prompt for Korroh Week on Tumblr. I hope you guys enjoy.

* * *

**Ocean**

The Air Temple's halls glowed gold as the setting sun casted its rays through the unfastened windows. Strolling through the hallways, Iroh admired how the temple's architecture displayed such natural beauty. What the United Forces General appreciated more was the panoramic view of the open water. Except drinking tea and writing poetry, Iroh loved nothing more than watching the waves, the embodiment of waterbending in its truest form.

The ocean, Iroh would reluctantly admit, had been his first love. She had lured him with her mysterious depths and had filled him with swelling hope, only to sink him with unforgiving storms. And Iroh's second love…was every bit like his first: beautiful, nurturing, powerful, seductive, and dangerous. And it was his second love that he sought at the Air Temple.

Ironically he found her outside rather than in, and at the training grounds no less. And despite his desire to be beside her, Iroh controlled his impulse and waited.

From afar he watched Korra manipulate the water surrounding her. Her movements were elegant and simple, as expected of her element. In spite of this, Iroh sensed turmoil and sadness in her form. Droplets, even splashes, of water would escape her control and drench the stones beneath her. And then suddenly, her aquatic ring collapsed around her as she huddled to grieve.

As he had anticipated, Iroh went to comfort Korra once again.

Quietly he approached her and placed a comforting hand atop her head. He battled her shudders and sobs with petting her hair and his silent presence. When her hand reached out, Iroh took it and helped Korra onto her feet.

"What do you need, Korra?" he offered gently, wiping away her salty tears.

"Hold me. Just hold me and don't let go." Iroh immediately obeyed and muffled Korra's sobs. Her own arms wrapped around his torso while she buried her face into his chest. "I can't hold it back anymore…I…I…"

"There's nothing for you to hold back. You're allowed to grieve. You're allowed to feel whatever it is you feel," Iroh whispered while holding her. "The loss you feel—no one can understand your pain, so it's only right you express it."

"It's just…it's just so lonely. And empty," she whimpered. "I miss _him_."

Iroh tucked Korra's head beneath his chin. "Your friends and loved ones are beside you. You aren't alone in this, Korra. You'll never be alone. I promise."

They stood together in each other's embrace, the sounds of sadness ebbing into silence. Eventually, Korra murmured, "Thank you." She gazed upward and allowed a small smile. Tiny happiness lit her sapphire orbs. And just as quickly as the joy appeared, gloom clouded them. Korra distanced herself from Iroh, whispering, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't—I shouldn't have asked that of you."

Once more, Korra confused Iroh. She pulled him in with these small affectionate displays and then pushed him away like the teasing tide. For six months Korra had acted this way towards him. Was his love unacceptable? Could she not love Iroh as she had loved _him_?

"Korra, I—I would like to know your true feelings." She pulled further from him, but Iroh would not relent. "I know you're still hurt and the time is inappropriate, but I have to know. What do you feel towards me?"

For what seemed forever, Iroh only heard the waves crashing against the island. Then Korra stammered, "To—to be honest, I care about you very much. You're important to me. It's just…I—I might not be able to give you my heart, Iroh." She stared desolately at the ground, fighting back fresh tears. "After all that's happened, I think I've locked it away for good."

"You'll heal, Korra. You'll heal and live as brightly, if not brighter, as you had before." A lop-sided grin tugged at his lips. "As the Avatar, you rely on all the elements, and they're at your disposal. And I will be the same."

"And…and what if I do heal but I still don't feel the same as you? What if my heart opened to someone else?"

When hurt flickered in Iroh's eyes, Korra regretted her question. But Iroh smiled bravely and kissed her forehead. As his warm lips left her skin, he chuckled quietly, "Just like the ocean."


	2. Waltz

**Author's Note:** I know this is days late. I'm trying to catch up promptly. Please enjoy the second prompt of Korroh Week!

* * *

**Waltz**

"Man, I've never had so much fun," Korra yawned while stretching against the night sky. The tiniest hint of dawn could be seen on the horizon. Grinning smugly, Korra tried rubbing sleep from her blue eyes while preparing for bed. "If only they were all that fun."

Last night (or that night still? The sun hadn't risen just quite yet), Republic City had thrown a ball in her honor as the Avatar and in celebration for maintained peace. The thriving metropolis had finally recovered from the Anti-bending Revolution and needed a reason to celebrate. Korra had been a perfect reason for an extravagant commemoration. Anyone who was anyone had been invited: the United Republic Council, police officers, pro-benders, United Forces officers, company presidents, etc. Needless to say, everyone had attended.

And for once, the young Avatar hadn't been bored to death with formality and elitist snobbery. Instead she had worn comfortable Water Tribe finery, had eaten delicious food, and had partied excitedly with her friends and loved ones.

"Tenzin partied pretty hard, too," Korra couldn't help but grin. "Maybe there won't be early practice?" While brushing out her hair, she snorted at her own suggestion. "Yeah, right. When does Mr. Discipline ever skip practice, even when hung over?"

Korra suddenly heard the air swoosh followed by familiar crackling. Recognizing the sounds of firebending, she scrambled to her window and peeked outside. "Huh? Who's practicing at this crazy hour? Who even has the energy?"

Curiosity winning over fatigue, the Avatar vaulted into the air and glided towards the training grounds. When her feet landed lightly upon the ground, she searched for the bending culprit. What Korra saw made her gape.

Against the breaking dawn, a shirtless General Iroh practiced a bending sequence Korra had never seen before. In her glittering eyes, the seasoned soldier fluidly and wonderfully danced across the stone tiles. She wondered how such a prim, proper man could move so beautifully. He obviously was an expert dancer.

_But General Iroh didn't dance much at the party_, Korra distinctly recalled. _I even saw him turning down girls a couple of times. I mean who could forget the amount of tears they shed?_

Sensing his guest, Iroh ceased his movements and turned to Korra in alarm.

"Ah, sorry," she apologized sheepishly. "I didn't mean to interrupt."

Wiping sweat from his brow, the firebender shook his head. "No. I'm sorry for disturbing you. You must be exhausted after tonight."

"You did nothing wrong," Korra shrugged. "I shouldn't have intruded on your private time. But I just couldn't help but to admire your form. I've never seen anything like before."

"Ah…it's an ancient firebending f-form." Iroh strangely seemed uncomfortable; Korra figured it was because of his undressed state, guessing from his body language. "I-it originated from the Sun People, the first firebenders."

_The first firebenders!_

"Will you teach me?" the Avatar near-shouted. Iroh took a step back, stunned by the eagerness burning in Korra's eyes. "I want to learn something from the Sun People! Please, General Iroh. I'll be forever grateful to you."

A smile finally broke onto Iroh's face. Putting his hands together in Fire Nation tradition, he bowed. "It would be my honor, Avatar Korra." When he straightened, he added, "Besides, this form was meant to be done with a partner."

Famed as a talented bender, Iroh also proved to be an excellent teacher. With diligence and easy instruction, Iroh taught Korra every stance and technique in the sequence. Eager to know more, the young lady asked for the name of this secret art.

"It's called the Dancing Dragon."

"The Dancing Dragon?" Thinking about the entire form and how Iroh had looked earlier when performing alone, Korra understood the name. He had appeared as a dancing dragon gliding, twisting, and soaring across the training grounds.

Iroh's chuckle broke into her thoughts.

"What's so funny?"

"It's ironic. My grandfather taught me this form in my childhood. He said that it helps teach the origins of firebending. Grandfather and Avatar Aang had learned this together." The handsome general grinned down at Korra. "And again, a Fire Nation Prince and the Avatar learn this together."

"That is funny," Korra laughed.

Very soon, Korra nailed every stance and easily synchronized to Iroh's movements. Before moving on to the final lesson, Korra ventured to ask, "Why didn't you dance more?"

"Excuse me?"

"Why didn't you dance more at the party? You're so graceful and awesome." Korra giggled while mock swooning. "You would've made every girl blush. You definitely would've been the star of the party."

Hearing such compliments, Iroh pinked and haltingly admitted, "I've always been inept when out of my scope."

A brown brow rose. "Which is?"

"Outside of the military and firebending, I'm afraid I'm quite a bore."

"Really?"

Coughing into his hand, Iroh clarified, "I've never been very good at socializing. My mother tells me I've inherited it from my anti-social grandparents."

With a smirk on her lips, Korra placed her hands on her hips. "Who would've thought the great General Iroh was so socially awkward? But still, you would win someone over with your moves."

"You're the first to ever say so. My former dancing instructors had often told me I danced like a cow hippo with three legs on fire, so I've never been a big fan."

Korra did her best not to laugh aloud while imagining Iroh moving like the massive farm animal afire.

"And dancing is very personal between two people, or so I've been taught. If there's going to be such intimacy, I would rather dance with one person—the only one." And as if to change the subject, Iroh asked to do the form together.

As they performed the Dancing Dragon in unison, Korra wondered why she felt such exhilaration. She wondered why her heart thundered against her chest simply because she was doing something with Iroh. _It has to be because we're in sync. I mean how can two people not feel connected when they're mirroring each other's movements?_ Realization lit azure eyes._ Now I understand what he meant about the intimacy—if this is how he feels when dancing, then he can't just do this with anyone._

At the finish after their fists touched, Korra looked like the cat owl that caught the canary. Iroh was almost afraid to ask: almost. "What is it?"

"But…even though you hate it and this is a martial art, you're dancing with me right now, aren't you?"

Golden eyes widened at the observation, only to then soften with acceptance and…affection? "Yes. Yes, I believe I am."

Just as Korra was about to ask Iroh about what she saw, a young male voice sounded throughout the grounds. "Korra! Korra, where are you? It's time for breakfast."

"Mako?" Looking upwards, Korra suddenly noticed the sunlit sky. "Oh, it's already morning."

"It seems I've worked your night away." In a surprising move, Iroh twirled Korra and nudged her towards the dining hall. Bowing to her, he murmured, "Another time, Avatar Korra." He then promptly headed towards his quarters on the island.

"Another time, huh?" As she leapt towards her boyfriend and the awaiting food, Korra couldn't help but to beam. She knew exactly who to drag onto the dance floor for a waltz at the next ball.


	3. Heat

**Author's Note:** Catching up, bit by bit! Please enjoy this next vignette of "Courtship."

* * *

**Heat**

She tried enjoying the cold arctic air, but she could only feel heat: the heat of Naga beneath her; the heat of the teas he drinks; the heat of his gaze, his touches, and his words; the heat of their feelings, her temper; and the heat of her regretful tears.

Wiping them away with the back of her sleeves, Korra struggled to maintain her composure. But as Naga continued running into the vast white expanse, Korra found herself unable to do so.

"I'm sorry," she cried to no one. "I didn't mean it. I shouldn't have yelled those things at him_._" Sapphire stared upwards at the clear sky. A puff of white floated into the air as the young woman breathed, "Iroh."

It had happened two weeks ago. They had had an argument—and over the stupidest thing, Korra thought now. An incident had occurred between the United Republic of Nations and the Earth Kingdom, and Iroh and other United Forces officers had been called to duty. Iroh had been preparing to leave when Korra had barged into his apartment in Republic City, demanding to go with him.

"No," he had replied instantly. He had been in his bedroom packing the little belongings he kept there for his journey. He hadn't even turned around to face her.

"W-what? Why not?"

She remembered his cool voice as he had answered, "This matter doesn't concern you, Korra. This is strictly United Forces business. You should just stay put here."

"Iroh, how can you expect me to do nothing? As the Avatar, helping with the peace is my job."

"If worst comes to worst, then you're free to involve yourself."

"Are you serious?"

"Korra, your duty as the Avatar is to maintain balance in the world, not to polarize politics. Your appearance at the border would only enflame the situation."

"How?" she had growled, doing her best to control her anger.

Iroh's back had remained turned to her as he finalized his packing. "You're young and biased. In this incident, it's obvious you sympathize with the United Republic."

"Of course! That's because—"

"Because nothing," Iroh had shouted above her. Right then he had finally turned to face Korra, and his golden eyes had darkened with a scowl. "You're the Avatar, Korra, and you must always be objective and free of bias and favor. Your immature perception won't do anyone any good. In front of others, you'd be nothing more than a petulant child demanding to have her way."

Iroh's words had cut her deeply.

Throughout their relationship, Korra had struggled with their age difference. Iroh being older had afforded him greater wisdom and maturity; and Korra had desperately wanted to match him, to be worthy of him. To hear him thinking her childish and petulant…her heart had shriveled while her eyes had burned with tears.

"Fine! Go! Get away from here," she had shouted, throwing at Iroh whatever she could grab. "I won't bother you with my immaturity anymore."

"Korra, don't throw a tantrum—"

"What's it to you? You won't have to deal with me ever again when you get back. You're unbearable, an idiot. I wish I'd never fallen in love with you! I never want to see you again!" As she had stormed out of the apartment, she had briefly looked back and had seen his surprised and pained expression. But Korra hadn't cared.

She had sworn in her anger that the idiot wouldn't be able to find her at his return. Therefore, Korra had left Republic City without a word to anyone and had retreated to the South Pole to escape Iroh. But now as she sat in this icy desert, all she could think about was Iroh.

"Korra, what are you doing out here?"

"Master Katara?" Hastily wiping away her tears, Korra replied as steadily as she could, "Nothing. I just wanted some time by myself."

"Something you've been wanting since you arrived," the old woman noted sagely, waterbending a bench out of snow. She motioned the young Avatar to join her. "Of course, it doesn't have anything to do with the fact that you and General Iroh fought and separated on poor terms."

"How—how did you know?" Korra frowned as she sat beside her teacher. "Tenzin."

"He mentioned in his letter his suspicions and concerns. But I'm an old woman, Korra. I can tell a broken heart when I see one."

"I—I just don't know what to do. It's my fault, I know that. I want to apologize, but will he forgive me? Will he even listen to what I have to say? After I told him I never wanted to see him again…that I wished I'd never fallen in love with him…how could he still want me back?"

Katara chuckled knowingly, offering abstractly, "Bumi wrote that one United Forces fleet left Republic City for the South Pole after their business concluded. It should be at the main port about now."

"You're joking."

A serene smile lit Katara's wrinkled face. "People don't sail to the end of the world for nothing, dear."

Setting her own face with determination, Korra rose to her feet. "Master Katara, would you take Naga?"

"Of course. I'll have some stewed sea prunes waiting for you."

Using her airbending, Korra flew through the freezing South Pole air. When she saw the main port, she landed and dashed to the docks. And true to Katara's word, docked at the port was a United Forces fleet.

She was shocked to find Iroh standing atop the flagship.

"You're here," he breathed in relief. "I didn't think I'd be right—"

Before he could finish, Korra thrusted herself into the air and landed in Iroh's embrace. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she whispered, "I'm so sorry."

Iroh only held her closer as he took comfort in her warmth. "I'm sorry, too. I was afraid. I was so afraid that you'd never forgive me, that you'd never see me again. I was scared that you'd be cold to me."

Pulling slightly back, Korra kissed the general passionately.

"Never," she beamed when they broke apart. "Now come on. Master Katara's expecting us."

And they walked of the ship hand in hand, taking in each other's warmth.


	4. Wounds

**Author's Note:** Please enjoy the fourth installment.

* * *

**Wounds**

As the orange sun inched above the ocean horizon, Korra sat on the balcony with her head on her knees and watched dawn rise. Her dark hair unfettered and dressed only in a large dress shirt, the young Avatar contemplated the major decision she had made the night before.

She had allowed herself to love.

In retrospect, Korra thought she had experienced love before—and perhaps she truly had. Of course she had experienced familial love, platonic love. Her friends and family, she knew that they cared for her very much, just as much she cared for them. And Mako…

A pang shot across her chest.

Korra sincerely believed that she had loved Mako, that what they had shared for their brief time together had been real. How often had he told her so during their dates? How often had he relayed his feelings with his burning gaze? How often had Korra seen the exact same expression on Iroh's face whenever she caught his eyes?

_I wonder if all firebenders have intense looks like that._

Quietly sidling behind Korra, shirtless Iroh gently kissed the back of her neck. "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For tearing your heart apart." Iroh pulled her close and rested his head on top of hers. "Whenever you're with me, you get that same look in your eyes. You can't help but to remember when you're with me."

Resting against his chest, Korra smiled, "That's true."

Iroh's following silence told her the hurt he felt about her admittance.

"It's not a terrible thing, you know," she hastily explained in apology. "It hurts when I'm reminded, but…but you're here, putting me back together again. You tear off everything that's old and unnecessary, stuff that I would hold onto forever, and put me together better than ever." She turned to face him and cupped his face in her hands. "If it weren't for you, I never would've overcome my fears. I never would've open up to anyone again."

Iroh placed his hands over hers and held them tightly. He took in the pain he saw in Korra's eyes. "I wish I could take away your wounds."

"You already have all of me. How much greedier can you get?" she taunted.

Holding her in place, Iroh's smoldering gaze rested on her.

Korra blushed at the general's frankness over his feelings; but she had sworn last night that she wouldn't back down from him or her heart anymore. So rising to the challenge, she lightly traced the space around Iroh's left eye and cooed, "You know, since you look so much like Fire Lord Zuko, have you ever thought of wearing an eye patch? I think it would make you look super dashing."

Iroh scowled at the teasing.

Laughing in a way she hadn't in years, Korra kissed him lightly on the lips. "Thank you."

_Thank you for bearing with me, for waiting for me. I love you. I love you._

Going in for a deeper, more fulfilling kiss, Iroh whispered back, "I know."


	5. Summer

**Author's Note:** This piece is a little more literal with the prompt. I hope you enjoy.

* * *

**Summer**

"I can't believe the Fire Sages would force the Avatar to meditate in this kind of heat," Korra whined, sweat dripping down her neck and hair. She sat in the center of a tiled sun, the meditation grounds open to the relentless Fire Nation weather. "Aren't the Fire Sages supposed to SERVE the Avatar? Not torture her?"

Iroh chuckled, the man pristine as ever. He sat a few meters away from Korra, shaded beneath a tree. "It's better than openly attacking you, as Avatar Aang would tell you."

"It's not fair!" Korra threw her arms up in exasperation. "The Royal Family invited me here. I should be out there playing with Bolin and Asami! Or at least learning some awesome firebending with Mako." At the mention of her boyfriend, Korra's pout deepened.

They had made plans to spend the entire trip together, touring the Fire Nation capital and seeing all the sites as a couple. However, the Fire Sages had hastily seized the Avatar and had demanded that she meditate where Avatar Roku and Avatar Aang had once done. Korra would have immediately (and forcibly) declined, but the Fire Sages had said all the right, guilt-inducing words to make her acquiesce.

Expectedly, her friends had been forbidden to stay with her, and Korra knew that she couldn't force them to wait for her to finish. Mako had been about to argue, but Iroh had helpfully suggested that Mako could learn new firebending techniques and still be close to Korra. So as soon as she was done, Mako would be there waiting.

What made things worse, the Fire Sages had wanted Korra to meditate alone so that she could attain maximum connection with her past lives—but Korra didn't want to sit alone for hours beneath the blazing Fire Nation sun. So again Iroh had come to the rescue, convincing the Fire Sages that as a prince and a descendent of Avatar Roku, Iroh could keep her on track and learn from her about his great-great-great-grandfather.

But despite her gratefulness towards General/Prince Iroh, Korra couldn't help but to complain at him. "Why do I have to meditate? I can talk to Aang and Roku whenever, now that I can reach the Avatar State. Ugh!" She breathed fire.

"If you'd like, I'll keep watch while you rest," Iroh offered calmly.

"What? But I thought you were—You—you'd let me?"

"Why so shocked?" Iroh smirked. "You should know, Avatar Korra, that I'm always on your side."

Korra immediately ran over to Iroh and hugged him. "Thank you, thank you!"

Faster than Iroh could blink, Korra pulled her meditation mats beside Iroh in the shade and laid herself down. Stretching like a cat, she settled down for (in her thoughts) a well-deserved nap.

Watching her eagerness to sleep, Iroh was reminded of the Korra he had first met years ago.

It had been another summer but on the opposite side of the world and fifty degrees colder. Young Iroh had been depressed about his dismal performance and inadequacies as a bender and as Fire Nation Royalty. His grandfather had assured that Iroh already was an exceptional bender and only needed time and discipline, as all masters required. But since Iroh wasn't convinced, his grandfather had advised him to go on a journey—Fire Lord Zuko had grown a great deal on his travels, and perhaps Iroh would discover his desired answers on his own quest. Therefore, Iroh had joined the United Forces with his grandfather's recommendation. But apparently, Iroh had made a terrible soldier as well. Then Captain Bumi had taken his soldiers to the South Pole training base, and Iroh had just returned to his quarters from having his body and spirit pummeled into slush.

The sounds of crushing earth and fierce shouting outside of his window had caught Iroh's attention. Curious, he had quickly followed the racket to the central training grounds of the compound. Iroh had then remembered that the Avatar had been found in the South Pole and had figured that she was receiving training there. When he had watched the session, he had been nothing but shocked.

An earthbending master had been facing off with a girl that barely reached his knee! She had done well on her own, ducking beneath the larger rocks and shooting smaller ones back at her attacker. However, it had been obvious by her technique and strategy that she stood no chance. And her master had no qualms in pointing that out to her.

"You can't win this, Korra. You might as well just accept your punishment."

The earthbending master had shot two boulders towards the girl, not giving her any time to recover before being pummeled to the ground.

Iroh had watched the tiny girl jump back onto her feet and shout, "You can't knock me down!"

The girl had come back with three times the ferocity. Of course, she had in the long run lost the bout and had gone on to pay for her mischief (apparently she had laid snow traps all over her earthbending master's room and had nearly set his beard afire). But seeing Korra stand up and charge fearlessly into an impossible task has encouraged Iroh tremendously. Ever since that day, he had spiritedly and determinedly pursued all of his goals: firebending mastery, political charisma and leadership, and worldly wisdom. And every day, Iroh had always wanted to thank Korra for all that she had done.

So ever since he had seen her again that day in Republic City, Iroh had worked tirelessly in showing her his gratitude. Eventually, his gratitude had transformed into something greater, more powerful. But he could never tell Korra so, not aloud.

Instead, Iroh enjoyed whatever moments he could share with Korra, basking in the summer memories that remained etched into his heart. His courage emerged only when his feelings wouldn't harm anyone but himself, just like now.

Checking the slow and steady rise of her chest and sounds of slumber, Iroh confirmed Korra's unconscious state. Only then did he bend over and whisper into her ear, "I love you, Korra."


	6. View

**Author's Note: **The rating has been raised due to language. I hope everyone enjoys. Please feel free to criticize in any way.

* * *

**View**

Blood. So much blood surrounded him, and all of it his own.

"I'm such a damn idiot."

Iroh tried maintaining consciousness, his hands putting as much pressure as possible on his gushing abdominal wound. But even that was a great struggle. Lying immobile on his back, he stared into the smoky sky and wondered if he would meet his end on this battlefield.

And after all his hard work for Korra to finally _look_ at him!

It had taken him forever—_years_—for Korra to notice him as a man. They had met in her early childhood, but she hardly remembered those visits. To Korra, Iroh had been nothing more than a faceless soldier. But meeting her years later during the Anti-bending Revolution in Republic City, Korra had perceived him from nameless soldier to a war comrade. And Iroh had earnestly worked on that regard, wishing the Avatar to consider him an ally and a good friend.

Then after Mako had…the terrible and unfortunate incident had happened…Korra had finally seen Iroh as a close confidant and comfort. He had been there for her during the lowest and highest points of her mourning. He had supported her and raised her spirits, in turn revealing his true feelings for her.

Iroh grimaced: not from his wounds but from his memories.

Although Korra now saw him as a man, a man who loved her and wanted to always be with her, her view of him probably had not changed. Her heart wasn't ready, as she had told him, and she might never think of Iroh as anything more than a best friend.

Her words hadn't been a rejection, but nor were they an acceptance. Korra had thrown Iroh into relational limbo, a mental hell.

And now he lied there, possibly bleeding to death with the chance he would never get to pursue Korra.

"That's just my luck," he growled as his vision began blurring and darkening. "I'm going to honorably die single."

Turning his gaze from the sky to the side, the final vision Iroh saw was Korra reaching out to him and frantically calling his name.


	7. Always

**Author's Note:** This piece isn't quite a "courting" segment, but rather the end result of a courtship? Anyways, I hope you all enjoy this last piece.

* * *

**Always**

It should have been a perfect day.

It really should have been a perfect, happy day.

Korra had planned everything, had arranged everything so that Iroh's schedule would have been cleared all day today. She had fought tooth and nail with the councilmen and generals to free her husband from his political duties for a much-needed play date with their family.

Just the other day, their daughter Keiko and son Kuzon had questioned Iroh's love for them. "Of course he loves you!" Korra had assured immediately. "What makes you think he doesn't?"

"He never spends time with us," nine-year old Keiko had answered matter-of-factly.

"He's always working," five-year old Kuzon bemoaned.

"Well, he is the Fire Lord, Kuzon."

"We spend more time with Uncle Meelo than we do with Dad!" the boy had rebutted.

"And whenever we do see him, he never says or does anything!" Keiko sniffed disdainfully. "He's an old, heartless stiff."

So Korra had instantly decided to rectify the situation and had designed today to be a day of healing and reconciliation. Their family would visit one of the United Republic's cabin retreats in the middle of nowhere and resolve their issues. Korra was the Avatar, damn it, and would restore and maintain the balance and harmony within her own family!

But of course today had also conveniently been the day that earthbending assassins, embittered against the Fire Nation Royal Family by their preceding generations, had decided to attack and completely ruin the planned perfect day.

And now separated from her husband and surrounded by enemies, Korra readied to defend her family to the end.

Instinctively Korra stepped protectively in front of Keiko and Kuzon, raising the earth beneath them while pulling water from nearby sources. Preparing herself for combat, Korra wondered if she could take on so many skilled earthbenders and keep her children safe. She didn't want to go into the Avatar State, fearing Keiko and Kuzon would become collateral damage.

Just as the earthbenders leapt for the attack, a barrage of fireballs rained down and forced the assassins to retreat and defend themselves.

"It's the Fire Lord!"

"Iroh!" Korra grinned with relief.

"It's Dad/Daddy!" the young royals shrieked.

Swooping in like a burning phoenix, Iroh threw a volley of fiery punches and forced back the assassins. His face and clothing covered in scratches and bruises, Iroh swept the ground with a flaming kick and created a barrier between the attackers and his children. Turning his back to the fire, he faced his adversaries with a dark scowl. Inhaling deeply and then exhaling slowly, he raised the flames higher and higher, turning the wall into an unbreachable barrier.

Iroh's glower dared the killers to even try.

"Look at that fire, Keiko, Kuzon. That's the extent of your father's love." Korra raised the earth around her children to shield them from the searing heat. "It covers us while being fierce and strong." Korra bent a small portion of Iroh's flames into her hand and showed her children the tiny glow. "And it's furiously sweet and wild if you give it the chance."

Keiko and Kuzon admired the fiery sprite, their eyes aglow with curiosity and wonder.

When they finally felt the blaze recede, the three of them emerged from their earthen bunker and met with a victorious Iroh. Already Fire Nation soldiers were leading away their new prisoners.

Pulling Keiko and Kuzon into fierce hugs, Iroh demanded worriedly, "Are you all right?" He kissed the tops of his children's heads.

"We're fine, Daddy," Keiko muttered in awe. "You saved us."

"Dad was AWESOME!" Kuzon roared, running around and mimicking his father's earlier moves. Small flames spurt from his fists and feet in excitement.

Wiggling herself into her husband's arms, Korra grinned down at her children, "He might separate from us time to time, but he's always here when we need him." Korra kissed Iroh's injured cheek, her thoughts racing through their past and courting. "He's always right where he needs to be when we need him."

As Korra applied waterbending first-aid on Iroh, little Keiko plopped herself onto her father's lap and gazed upwards at him. "Daddy?"

"Yes?"

Her cheeks pinking, the princess murmured, "I'm sorry about what I said earlier. You're not a heartless stiff." Iroh's heart melted at the sweet apology. "But you're still old."

Korra laughed uncontrollably as Iroh sputtered speechlessly.


End file.
